Moonlight
by edwardcullenluvr626
Summary: This is after Breaking Dawn. The main characters are Jacob and Renesmee. It is about there relationship and there twists and turns along the way. Will they ever be a plain, happy couple?
1. Chapter 1

**The Birthday**

"Jacob!" I ran into his arms and he held them open for me.

"Hello, happy birthday!" I groaned. I hated celebrating birthdays. Everybody said i got that from my mom. I laughed at the thought. Jacob took it as excitement.  
"We got a present from you" Joy. As much as celebrating birthdays I hated gifts even more. It was indescribable, I felt as if I had nothing to give to them in return.

"We have to run there"

"Okay" I loved running with Jacob. I was still faster but he was pretty dang close. It took us 2 minutes to reach are park. New record. As soon as we reached the park there was a Ferrari. It was pink with black tinted glass, smooth and for 2 people. It was _slick_. Although I hated present my instincts told me to get up and give Jacob a hug.

"I love it"

"It's not from me only..." On top of the car there were two poles carrying a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Nessie From Dad, Mom and Jacob'.

"Do you want to ride it"

"Of course" we rode it back home it turned a 2 minute running trip into 7 minutes even with the power of a Ferrari. When we came home mom and dad were waiting for me on the porch. I pulled up our driveway. They were fidgeting. There love for each other made my heart sink, they were two puzzle pieces that fit together just right.

"So how do you like your car" asked dad

"I love it" the 'it' came out in a squeak.

"Good I picked it out" i saw smug in his voice. I stood up to give mom and dad a hug. As soon as i pulled away from the hug Alice came in. Ha who's getting a new wardrobe today?

My Birthday went well so far. We practically all just drove the Ferrari around the whole day. That will be hard to drive to school. Well it was time for my birthday dinner with my best friend Jacob. Dad didn't want to miss anyone of my birthdays and this one especially this one it was my last birthday then I was stuck at 18 forever. So he insisted he also came. So since my whole family was coming we chose a restaurant that also included dancing. The Cullens could dance. Alice barged into my bedroom just then.

"Time to get dressed" her voice was soft yet excited

"I might not be able to see the future like you, but I so saw that one coming" I muttered

"Yea well that doesn't change anything into the bathroom time for hair and make-up." I groaned but walked to the bathroom anyway I didn't stand a chance with Alice. She straightened my hair and left some of my natural curls in and piled them on top of my head. She called it half and half.

She did my makeup with a soft pink eye shadow and blush and a ton of mascara. She picked a dress out of my new wardrobe in was pink and covered with sparkles. It went right to middle thigh and pink heels. When Alice dressed me I couldn't even recognize myself. It was amazing.

My aunts wore floor length dresses all in different colors Alice- orange Rosalie- pink mom- blue (dad thought she looked best in blue) and grandma- a gold. They looked dashing. I felt as if they were the beautiful flower and I was the mud that it was planted in. Dad gave me a look he hated negative thoughts.

The dancing was really fun and I had a great time. My last birthday the thought made me has mixed emotions. Wow. And also one more thing made me confused Jake couldn't take his eyes off of me. I was so confused I knew he imprinted on me but why did I feel as if I didn't love him. Why did everybody in my family have love besides me? Did I have it? Was I missing something? With all these thoughts I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Realization

I woke up around 10 which were really late for me. I stretched then yawned I smelt pancakes I liked blood better then food but pancakes were my favorite. I changed at inhuman speed and ran downstairs. Dad was making pancakes and Jake was sitting on the counter I knew about the imprint but I just didn't feel anything. And he was okay with that, as long as he was my best friend. But sometimes I saw sorrow in his eyes. Not today he smiled his wolfish grin at me.

"Hey Ness"

"Hey" I yawned.

"How ya feeling sleepyhead"

"Sleepy" I responded he laughed and the laughter boomed off the walls and filled the rooms. Mom walked through the kitchen door and held dads hand they smiled at each other. Mom and Dads relationship was something else... They were complete opposites but fit just right. The phrase Opposites Attract came to mind. There opposites attract. Dad looked at me and smiled. Reading my thoughts all the time…

I was noticing relationships a lot more now days. I walked to the computer I just signed onto yahoo and I heard a thump. I turned around and Rosalie and Emmett were on the wall playing. I groaned and turned around. My thoughts were going bizzark. Love Love Love. It was coming at me from all four corners. Dad walked by and raised an eyebrow at my thoughts of course.

"Nessie?"

"It's nothing dad goes help mom with whatever she's doing." He smiled and walked away and muttered something under his breath I caught ' ah my beautiful wife' he probably just said that to pull my strings. I walked to the TV I needed TV every channel was stuck on love. _Was it Valentines Day or something?!?_ I walked to go check the calendar ha that was tomorrow perfect... Jacob walked in the door  
"Hey Ness"

"Hey Jake"

"Wanna go to the mall i need clothes"

"Sure!" away from all love. Score. "What is there a sale or something?" I smiled Jake never went shopping.

"Yea great prices too. It's for Valentines Day"

"Perfect" Oh. My. God. What's wrong with me? At least it was away from the house.

We came back from the mall. It was dreadful couples everywhere valentines sales everywhere. When I came home Carlisle was playing a song for Esme on the piano. Mom and dad were in there room. Alice and Jasper were on the couch snuggled together. And Rosalie and Emmett were on the wall.... again...

Valentines Day made everything a lot worse. Dad, Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Jasper got there 'Lovers' necklaces in shapes of hearts that said I love you on them. With all this I decided to go hunting it would take my mind of all of this. When if came back home there were flowers and a card for me on the table. It didn't say who it was from all it said was from you secret admirer. I thought who would send me flowers? With all the suspense I just walked to my room. The whole week past by like this. All love all the time. When I was in my bad recovering from all this I came across a thought. And realization struck. I, Renesme Carlie Cullen was jealous because I didn't have love.


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3  
**Flashback**

so after I found out I was jealous I decided to go look for my 'Secret Admirer'. The first name that came to mind was Jacob, but I knew he wasn't it because he knew that I didn't love him love him. Did I? I brushed that thought of quickly I already tried to find out if I loved him and that didn't go so well.

*****

I woke up legs sore, hair messy and head sweaty? I realized I fell asleep on Jacob during the movie we were watching last night. I looked up and he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. There was a burning emotion behind them.  
"What's wrong" I questioned

"I have to talk to you"

"Talk" I said smiling

"Well you know about imprinting"

"Yes..."

"Well I feel I have to tell you this minor detail because it's been bugging me all night"

"Okay" I said puzzled

"Renesmee..." Uh oh this was bad news, he never called me by my fall name, ever "Before i new you were born i used to love your mom" My eyes bulged out of my head and i could feel a thousand emotions on my face sober, confusion, suprisement....

"Wha- What?"

"Your dad left your mom one time and she was sad and didn't come out of her house and she was actually she had no life, i was there to pick up the pieces and i fell in love with her"

"Ness?" he was stroking my tears of my cheeks. I had to get out of here and think, i was freaking out. I got of the couch and he grabbed my arm i slid out of his grip and left the room. I sat on my bed and thought this true. This was too much. Was i the replacement because she got dad? Did he actually still love her? Did he love me? I couldn't be with him. Actually the opposite i couldn't be without him so i chose not to stay angry at him. I loved him but when i thought that it made my heart ache so i just said i loved him as a brother. There was a knock at my door.  
"Ness, its dad"

"Go away"

"Ness, its mom"

"Go away"

"Ness, its Jake" bingo. That's who i needed to talk to you.

"Come in" I heard a growl my dad probably. Jake came in and sat next to me at the edge of my bed. He stared at me. His stare said for me to talk first.

"Jake i still love you..." There was a huge grin on his face and his eyes glistened with delight "But as a brother" his expression was the same. Weird.

"Ill take any love you have for me"

"Good" that was easy... "That's the love you get" i was happy he accepted it.

"As a brother can i take you to dinner"

"Yes you may". Jake was my best friend, and i did love him just not like that. I got downstairs and mom and dad gave me a concerned look.

"Can Jake take me to dinner" that expression left there faces and relief washed over them. They both nodded eagerly.

*****

That was 4 months ago and that is why i didn't think of how i loved Jake. So i didn't bring that topic up. But i had a mission. I had to find out who gave me the flowers and the card. And who my secret admirer was. And when i meet that person you never know he could be my true love. Let the games begin.


	4. Hide Seek

Chapter 4  
**Hide + Seek**

Jacobs P.O.V

Ahhhhh! Renesme asked me to help her search for her lover! Her lover? Doesn't she love me! Its hard enough trying to maintain how I look at her and how i feel when me and her touch... But what made her determined to find this guy anyway. Ahhhh!

Renesmee's P.O.V  
Today i decided to go to school i had to find him, he would probably be there. I wore a pink tank with a D&G jacket on top (a present from Alice on my birthday) I went downstairs to find Jacob I needed him to help me find him. He was a guy he could get into his mind... I couldn't get dad to do it because they couldn't go to school. Two of there former classmates were there as teachers. I think it was Mike Newton and Jessica Newton.... every time I heard mom and dad talk about them they would crack up. But i had both those teachers and they happened to be my only classes without Jake.

We drove to school in my Ferrari. It caused a lot of attention but i didn't care and also Jacobs rabbit wasn't the best car and he refused to give it up. The day went by and i had no luck, i was walking to my first boring class with Mr. Mike Newton. While i was walking in i dropped all of my books. Shoot im such a klutz the one thing i didn't want to inherit from my mom! Suddenly all my books were stalked in a pile and a guy was giving them to me. A cute guy too, he smiled, his smile was dashing i couldn't help to smile back. I took my books he said  
"Hello, my name is Colin Varulv" Wow his voice was brilliant and what an interesting last name.

"Hello my name is Renesme Crenshaw" I was forced to change my last name because of the stinking newtons.

"Are you new here"

"Yea i am" I started to blush also an inherited trait from mom

"Would you like to sit next to me"

"Sure" the class was fun we had to work with a partner he was my partner and it was a lot of fun. My thoughts were lost the whole time. At the end of the period we compared classes and we also had the other Newton class together. That period went fun as well the boring periods were now fun! At the end of the day we were walking to the car he made googly eyes at it for a while and flashed that dashing smile.

"I know this is soon, but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow"

Not to soon definitely not to soon "Id love to"

"Okay i will pick you up at 8"

"Okay, see you then Bye"

"Bye" He smiled then walked away. This was going to make Alice flip it would be time for me to be my Barbie doll. Wow. I had a date with Colin Varulv. I was smiling all the way home.


	5. First Date

Chapter 5

**First Date**

_The day after…_

It was four hours till Colin came to pick me up. Alice barged in to my room just then.

"Oh my god! Bella we only have 4 hours! To get you ready for your date" 4 hours is she kidding? She dragged me out of my room and into the bathroom. She straightened my hair and put one side of it into a pink barrette. She put pink eye shadow on me and soothed blush into my cheekbones. She put me into a pink dress with stilettos. Alice… I went downstairs and dad was at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to talk"

"Okay.."

"This is your first date with a human, be careful and Im going to interview this guy when he comes inside" he whispered "I have a bad feeling about his kid"

"Dad I like him and your NOT going to interview him"

"Oh yes I am young lady"

"Mom.." She put her arm on dad and said "Give her a break did Carlisle do this to you when we went on out first date"

"No" he mumbled "Then you got your answer" he trudged down the hallway and mom looked at me and winked. Just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Colin was standing right there he was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He wouldn't stop looking at me

"I thought we were going to the movies"

I put my head back and started to laugh while I walked out the door I said "My aunt Alice got to me"

"Oh… well its okay it looks good on you"

I blushed "Thanks you look good too" he looked down at himself and raised in eyebrow. I just laughed again. When we got to the movies he bought 2 tickets to a comedy. He went to go get popcorn and told me to go find seats. He came in with popcorn I didn't really like popcorn but when I went to the movies with Jake I got practice eating it. The movie was very funny at the end he whispered in my ear

"Do you want to go to the beach" I loved the beach.

"Yea, that would be nice" We drove to the beach there were little posts with colorful lights dangling from them. They reflected on the water. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful"

"It is isn't it" we were walking on the side of the beach he reached his hand out and I took it. It was warm and reminded me of another touch.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" we talked about school, family and everything that came to mind. I really liked Colin. We spent about an hour on the beach and my phone rang. It was a text message from my dad it read 'where are you? Are you okay? When are you coming home? Nessie? Is he treating you well? Nessie?' Gosh! My dad was so overprotective.

"Colin my dads worrying can you take me home please"

"Sure" we drove home and he was driving and looking at me from the corner of his eye. I kept blushing I could have been mistaken for a clown. When we got home he walked me to the porch.

"I hope we can do this again"

"Me too"

"Good, see you at school"

"Yea at school" He kissed me on the cheek. His lips were soft. I blushed, he could feel the heat and pulled away.

"Goodnight Renesme"

"Goodnight" I walked in the door and was smiling. My whole family was standing there. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and my mom had excited looks on there faces. And the guys not so exciting.

"Hello" I was shot down with a million questions. Dad stood there and listened to my thoughts. He gave me an approving look he nodded his head and all the guys walked out of the room. I told my aunts, grandma and mom about my day. They were drowned in interest. Later that day I was in bed and I was in love with Colin Varulv. And couldn't wait to go to school to see him again.


	6. Found A love

Chapter 6

**Found a love**

I went back to school the next day and it was fun seeing Colin. It kind of made my heart leap. Jacob was avoiding me every time Colin came to the house. He and dad had a funny feeling about him. I didn't care I was actually happy and that didn't happen to me much. So I ignored Jacob I felt bad for him and wanted to talk to him but I just let it go. Me and Colin had a lot in common. We both liked the same movies, we were both klutz's, and we both hated sports. When I told my family this Emmett came to the conclusion that he was gay but I just ignored it. Colin cam over that night and we were studying when he was leaving we moved onto kissing each other on the lips but today he pushed it one step further. When we were in the doorway he told me he loved me. I heard a hiss from my dad but it was too quiet for human ears. He gave me a kiss more passionately then ever before and invited me to a camping trip. I said ill have to check with my dad. And he left. When I came In my dad said

"Your not going to that camping Trip"

"And why not"

"I told you I have a bad feeling about this guy" Jacob walked in and said "Me too there something up with him and Im going to find out" I wasn't even talking to Jacob I didn't need his opinion.

"Jake who cares what you say!" Jacob was so aggravating sometimes. But then I looked at his face and I realized I had really hurt him he went through the back door. I ran after him

"Jake wait" he turned into a wolf and ran away I cussed under my breath. I walked back in my house and we began our conversation where we left off

"Anyway your not going" he muttered

"Dad why not?" I was getting angry no pissed actually "You went out with mom and I have SUPER self control"

"Yes I did and I was 110 your only 18 and this isn't about self control"

"Please dad please" I started to bat my eyelashes and I gave him the Nessie look "Dad please"

"Don't to that to me" I continued, he backed out "fine but your not staying the night!"

"Okay thanks dad" I gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped to my room now all I had to do was sort things out with Jacob. Jake was really taking things far. He really truly believed that something was wrong with him. I thought he was crazy Colin Varulv was totally nice and I loved him. The next day at school Colin asked If I could go I said yes and he was really excited. I sat next to him at lunch like every day instead of my family. I could feel all there eyes at my back but I just ignored them.

"Ness" Colin said

"Yea"

"Did you feel awkward when I told you I love you"

"No not at all"

"Good cause I do really truly love you"

"As I love you" I blushed for two reasons. He was giving me is dashing smile and also I just said what my dad said and that was just plain humiliating. At lunch I never ate much and everybody would stare at me but Colin nearly ate as much as Jake did. Jacob I banned myself for thinking his name. And he was kind of big, I think he could take down Emmett. I heard dad say yea right. _And how would you know?_ Emmett and your stinking Colin Varulv. _Dad be nice and since when do you take Emmett's side?!? _Since he wasn't dating someone I don't approve of. I snorted Colin looked at me

"Are you alright"

"Pixel Perfect" he smiled and went back into his conversations me and dad just had a private discussion he was talking so low that only vampires could here and I was in his mind. I usually drove home with Colin but today he had to go to some family thing so I just went to my family and rode home with him.

"Look who's riding with us, the guy who could 'supposedly beat me up dump you" I heard Rosalie punch him.

"No Emmett the guy who **could **beat you up is with his family because he is **loving**" he smirked at me and walked away. Family was so annoying. I was packing for my camping trip and Alice picked my clothes. She was utterly incoherent. I was going camping not clubbing. I snuck them back In my closet and got out real clothes. Colin was going to pick me up. The doorbell rang just then it was Colin.

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

Renesme was changing. She wasn't mine anymore she was Colins. And something was wrong with him. I felt it under my skin I just couldn't put my finger to it when I saw him it was like he was automatically my rival I hated his guts. When Ness said that to me I couldn't take it I ran back home and I needed help. I went back home to Seth for help on what this Colin guy was. I would find out, Seth also loved Ness, so he would help. I rang there doorbell Leah answered crap.

"Do you need something" she spat.

"For me being YOUR alpha I would think I would get a little more respect" she hated when I used alpha talk on her so she smiled and let me in. "Where's Seth"

"In his bedroom" I walked passed her and she blocked me "Why"

"We want to discuss if your mom dropped you on your head when you were younger of if your stupidity is just naturally" I smiled a cruel smiled she snorted

"Whatever" I went to Seth's room.

"Seth Ness is in trouble" I was in for some talking a new it.

"On no! What happened I she hurt?"

"No shes dating this new guy" He gave me an aww-jake-don't-feel-jealous look "No im not jealous its just that I have a bad feeling about this guy"

"What the foos name" he had his hands in fists.

"Colin Varulv"

"Jake this is really bad he is….


	7. Camping

Chapter 7

**Camping**

Renesmee' s P.O.V

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door not wanting Alice to see what I was wearing. I opened the door Colin was just as relaxed as I was. We walked to his car, not the best car in the world but I didn't care. I was with Colin and that as all that mattered. We drove to the most beautiful place you would ever see. There were trees and bushes with flowers on them. And then there was the ocean we walked on our first date, you could hear the waves smashing against each other. There was a mini fire on the sand and 9 other kids.

"Those are all my brothers and sisters" he said pointing to the 9 kids.

"All 9 of them!"

"Yea big family right" We walked over and he introduced me to everyone. He went left to right Tod, Brad, Tyler, George and then there were 5 girls, Britney, Sarah, Farah, Itina and Susie. They were all BIG. Maybe it came from the genes of there family. I sat down next to Colin and he passed me a marshmallow and I stick. I took it although I didn't like human food much I did like marshmallows, I put my marshmallow and it fell off the stick and into the fire

"Oops" everybody started laughing and Colin fed me his, everybody started chanting but Colin told them to shut up. We told scary stories and ate hot dogs .ewww. But I decided to put op with it and just ate it slowly the family went through 3 each once I finished ¾ of one. It was embarrassing. We told more scary stories, then Colin asked

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach with me"

"Sure." I said smiling he took my hand and we walked to the beach just walking on the steps.

"Isn't the moon beautiful in one week it turns into a full moon"

"It is beautiful" Suddenly Colin was on the floor Screaming, Jake was on top of him wolf form. I was panicking. "Jake get off him! What are you doing" Then Seth and Leah came to help. "What are you guys doing to him?!? Get off" I was screaming then my dad came with Emmett and Jasper. They started pulling me away I starting screaming and pushing against there chests finally some how Colin got away from under them and blew me a kiss. He was laughing, a really hard ugly laugh and said

"I will be back, you will be **mine**" I was in total confusion and I fell into a deep unconsciousness

**Jacobs P**.**O.V.**

"Seth what is he"

"You are such and idiot Jake! Repeat his last name" I repeated it "Vaulv" oh. No he couldn't be that he just couldn't Ness couldn't get into that trouble. I was choking. "Is he what I think he is"

"Duh Jake we were warned about those we were told stories about them at our campfires" he paused "Jake Varulv there REAL werewolf's Vaurlv is werewolf in Norwegian!"

"The ones that come out at night, the ones that find there beautiful girl and on the night of the full moon they turn them into a werewolf the ones who hunt on humans" Ness was in grave danger. "We have to go help her" Leah was in the front door she heard everything and butt into our conversation.

"There's a week until the full moon" she was thinking "when is the next time she is going to see him"

Oh no that was today the campfire "Today there going camping"

"We got to go" we ran to the Cullen's I changed into human form and walked into there house. "Mind reader" he popped up in front of me

"Did you find out what was wrong with that dud" there was hope in his eyes that I knew would soon disappear

"Cullen he is a werewolf the Norwegian ones, he wants Ness's love and he wants to turn her into his mate or slave." Edward was staring at me, eyes wide.

"But, that's in the full moon, he's the bad guy. That's why Alice couldn't see. How many days till the full moon"

"A week"

"We have to get her" he paused "Ill go get Emmett and Jasper we need power" We got to the beach they were walking on the ocean. How I wished I could be him. He was pointing to the moon that mutt.

"We get Colin you get Ness." And we ran…


End file.
